Alex Rider & Jason Steed get caught and tortured
by pbrand
Summary: British spies Alex Rider 15 and Jason Steed 12 go on a joint mission posing as brothers. Both blond boys pull it off and get the Russian secrets but when they are caught they are given treatment they would never have imagined, stripped naked and abused both boys discover a deeper friendship.


Jason Steed held off three of the guards, he hopped on his right leg, his left leg shot out like a catapult kicking at his attackers. Alex Rider concentrated on picking the lock.

"Hurry Alex more are coming." Jason panted. The twelve year old was far the better fighter of the two, despite Alex being Fifteen and also skilled with Martial arts, Jason was faster and one of the greatest martial artist in the world. However he couldn't pick a lock like Alex could.

The two British boy spies had been working under cover for three weeks, posing as brothers, both blond they looked alike, Jason had deep blue eyes and Alex had large brown eyes, both boys enjoyed each other's company. They had broken into the Russian Kremlin offices, Alex Rider had got into the computer system and sent vital messages on-line to Britians MI6. However they had been discovered and were now trying to get out alive.

"I got it." Alex smiled as the door open. Jason threw a final kick and joined him, both boys sprinted down a corridor, on the other side of the final door freedom.

The door opened Alex stopped, Jason collided into the back of him. Yassen Gregorovich strolled in followed by six armed guards. Alex turned, they were trapped more armed guards came from the other direction. Jason Steed raised himself to his toes in a fighting stance. Alex gently laced his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"No Jason, they will kill us, we have done what we were supposed to do, we can do no more." Alex said. Jason looked up and down both corridors and cursed.

"Very wise Alex." Yassen Gregorovich said.

Torturing tow boys was not something Yassen Gregorovich wanted to do, but he needed to find out what they knew. Both boys were stripped down to boxer's shorts and handcuffed to a bed. For 24 hours they refused to say anything. Eventually Yassen Gregorovich ran out of patients and arrived with two men.

"So you will tell me what I want to know or I will make you sorry and make you mine." Yassen Gregorovich said.

"Go to hell." Jason said.

"Have it your way." Yassen said removing his clothes.

"You can't do that." Alex said.

"Do what?" Jason asked looking puzzled. Yassen and the guards stripped off and came around to Alex. They tugged off his boxers, his tried kicking but was held down.

"No this is wrong." Alex protested.

Jason watched not knowing what was going to happen, at first he thought maybe they were going to spank Alex.

The two guards held Alex face down, Yassen climbed onto the bed and spread Alex's legs, he spat on his hand and wet Alex's bum hole. He lay on Alex, rubbing himself against the youths soft skin.

Alex felt Yassens cock become hard and pressing against him. Yassen used his hand and put the tip off his cock against Alex's hole and pushed. Alex clenched, Eventually the cock popped into his anus.

"Agh." Alex cried.

Yessen lowered his weight on Alex pushing his cock deep into the boy, Alex yelped in pain. The thrusting started, Jason's eyes opened wide watching his friend getting raped right in front of him. After a few minutes, Yassen moaned loudly as he came and filled Alex Riders bowls with his warm semen. He lay for a while and eventually pulled out and turned Alex over.

He stroked Alex's cock, reluctantly like any teen-age boys it grew erect. Yassen caught Jason by his blond hair and pulled him towards Alex's cock.

"Suck it." Yessen ordered.

Jason looked down at Alex's cock, he has hairs around the base, he himself only had a couple of hairs. Before he could object Yassen grabbed Jasons nose, he had to open his mouth for breath, when he did Yassen forced his head down on Alex's hard cock.

Jason's wet mouth felt warm around Alex's cock, Alex tried to fight the feelings, but it felt good. Jason tried to get away but was held in place almost chocking, his head was forced up and down. Alex gauzed down, it felt good, he hadn't masturbated for over a week because he had been with Jason and hadn't really had a private moment but he was ready to come. He looked at Jason, his blond hair fell over his eyes, he soft skin felt good on his legs and his warm mouth took him to another level.

"Aghh." Alex Rider moaned as he came forcing sperm into his friends mouth. Jason felt something shooting into his mouth, down his throat. _Is Alex peeing in my mouth?_ He thought, he gasped for air and some sperm oozed from his lips onto Alex's balls. Jason realized it must be semen he could taste it a strange salty taste.

They let Jason go he lay back and tried to wipe his mouth against his shoulder, Alex looked away, he felt ashamed for coming in his mouth.

Without warning Jason's boxers were ripped from his young slim body, he felt embarrassed, his naked body tried to turn away, his few hairs that sprouted just above his cock mostly blond almost invisible. Turning onto his front was just what his captives wanted.

"No he 's too small." Alex Protested.

Jason was held down, a guard fell on top of him and kissed the boys neck, forced his legs open. He forced his cock against Jason Steeds hole. The boys was too tight, too small for the large intruder. Jason started to moan in pain as the object was forced into him, eventually it popped into him.

"Noooooooo." Jason Screamed. "Take it out." The boy cried. Alex looked on as the once very proud and confident lay face down on a bed crying while an adult sunk his cock deeper and deeper into his young thin body. For a few minutes, the man raped him, eventually filling his bowls with hot semen.

The man climbed off him, Jason lay sobbing, this stopped when the second guard climbed onto him. His hole was already open and lubricated from the other guards sperm. The man dropped his weight down and rapped Jason, harder and harder. Jason squirmed and turned his head to the side he faced Alex, both boys completely defeated. Tears rolled down Jason face, while the guard raping him bounced up and down his body. The guard gave an ear-shattering groan as he came deep inside the boy.

Once they had done, the men dressed.

"We will be back tomorrow for the same thing unless you speak." Yassen said. The handcuffs were undone and both boys left alone. Jason lay sobbing, Alex hugged him. He felt guilty when he felt his own cock stir again as it rubbed against Jason's soft naked body. Jason's own cock slowly responded, their friendship was about to take a whole new level. Before the night was out Jason experienced his first orgasm.


End file.
